No era ningún caballero, ni príncipe azul
by Dark-KannaI
Summary: ..."y finalmente comprendieron… Que yo no era ningún caballero ni príncipe azul." / No es una historia alegre y hasta cierto punto, es extraña.


Experimentando las temáticas oscuras y los vacios del corazón... Una historia de su servidora, no se si oscura, pero no es feliz como las que suelo escribir. Está narrada por Sonic.

Como no lo he puesto últimamente, **SEGA y Co. no me pertenecen.**

* * *

><p>Y aquí estaba, frente a mi mejor amiga… una amiga que nunca cambiaría por nada, la que siempre había estado en las buenas y en las malas, las que daba su vida por protegerme y yo igual. <strong>La que me reclamaba el no corresponder, la que me recriminaba mi forma de ser, la que me dio la espalda cuando más la necesité… pero al fin y al cabo, mi amiga.<strong>

_No culpo a nadie el alejarse de mí, yo mismo construí esa imagen de imperturbable, de fortaleza, de valentía, del que siempre estaba para ayudar y nunca tenía problemas. Nunca me pude expresar bien respecto a lo que me sucedía, lo que sentía, lo que sufría…_

_Nadie se sorprendió cuando me fui, nadie preguntó por mí, nadie se preocupó por mí… No fue lo mismo cuando los problemas llegaron, todos gritaban mi nombre, todos de repente preguntaban por mí, todos me buscaron._

Mis amigos, mis hermanos… cuando menos yo los consideré así. A todo el que conocí, lo llamé amigo, lo quisiera o no, le brindaba mi amistad y mi apoyo incondicional. **Los amigos que ahora me preguntan el por qué, los amigos que una vez se olvidaron de mí, los amigos que nunca supieron ver detrás de esa máscara… los amigos de otro yo.**

Los que alguna vez me consideraron enemigo, los que me buscaron en un principio, los que me llevaban al límite de mi capacidad, los que llegaron a ver mi verdadero yo… los que me hicieron sentir vivo. Ellos se han ido, no porque quisieran, no porque lo desearan… **porque yo lo decidí**. No saben cuanto los aprecio, hasta el día de hoy, estarán en mi memoria y les agradeceré el haberme llevado hasta aquí.

A los que alguna vez salvé, los que llegaron a admirarme, los que me juraban deberme la vida, los que me dieron fuerzas… **Los que me desprecian, los que me odian, los que me guardan rencor, los que piensan que son más importantes que cualquier otro, los que piensan que son más significativos que yo.**

_Nadie nunca comprenderá, el vacio de una existencia, el vacio de vivir sin vivir… el vacio de mi vida. Aquel que trata de ser llenado con los valores que la sociedad te puede dar, con esos sentimientos que sueñas experimentar y que siempre confundes al final, con aquellos sueños e ideales que te planteas simplemente para sobrevivir… para vivir sin morir viviendo._

Aquellos que en verdad me pudieron ver, a los que realmente amé… se han ido. ¿Por qué cuando crees haber encontrado la auténtica felicidad, se te es arrebatada? Como si no merecieras ser feliz, hasta ese entonces pude comprender el dolor… el auténtico dolor. Aquel que no es curado con palabras bonitas, aquel que nunca sana y siempre estará ahí, recordándote que alguna vez fuiste feliz.

"_Se como es eso"…_ Supongo que el auténtico amigo que alguna vez tuve, fue el que me vio con objetividad, el que usualmente estaba en desacuerdo con mis acciones… _Ahora me pregunto si fue capaz de ver mi verdadero ser y por esa razón me decía todas esas cosas… _Aquel que si bien nunca lo noté hasta ahora, realmente era mi amigo. Pero como siempre, te los has llevado… _¿No fue suficiente con ellos?_

Al final vida… _¿Qué se supone que debía aprender?_ Me llevaste por tantos caminos, llegué incluso a creer que la mentira que creé para mi vida, era real. Que tenía objetivos, amigos, ideales… Después que debía ser yo mismo y me diste lo que realmente necesitaba, _me los diste a ellos_, cuando probé ese pequeño pedazo de cielo, cuando me sentía protegido. Me hiciste ver que no era eterno y sin ningún remordimiento me lo arrebataste.

Ahora después de haber hecho todo lo que hice… después de quitarles a todos todo, después de todo el sufrimiento que los hice pasar, después de arrebatarles todos sus sueños. Me sentí feliz, _llené el vacío_, hice que comprendieran el dolor, les hice abrir los ojos y finalmente comprendieron… _Que yo no era ningún caballero ni príncipe azul._


End file.
